The Moment you Realize
by Uzumakiflame
Summary: "More Beautiful than Hyuuga Hinata. She is UZUMAKI Hyugga Hinata." It had felt like millions of year, but it had been a few. Hinata finally got the guy, and they both realized that they were made for one another. And then someone else began to realize too. NaruHina, minor LeeNeji, and onesided NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

The Moment You Realize

This is a NaruHina fanfic. It it centered around Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura. This is a three-shot. I love Naruhina. Sakura lovers sorry about this one. Make sure to keep checking my profile. Got a good NaruSasu coming. On with the Story Tout de Suite!

That you Would _Always_ Wait for Him

 **Hinata**

Hinata stood with Kiba and Shino against a rail. They had barely made it through the second test of the chunin exams. A team of trackers in the middle of brutal enemies. Nonetheless, they made it out, and it was time for the third test. In fact, it was time for her and Neji's fight. Before she walked down and faced her cousin, someone grabbed her arm. She turned, expecting Kiba or her sensei, Kurenai, but Naruto was there instead.

"I know what others say about you, Hinata. To me, you're not weak. You are extremely strong, in mind and body." Hinata blushed. "I want you to try and fight him with all your might. You don't have to beat him, but know that I, along with your friends, believe in _you_." All of this was said in a hushed whisper, so others were intrigued to find out what was being said. "It can only get better from here."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." With that, he let go and she walked down into the middle. Neji gave his all time weak speech about fate, but this time, Hinata was not listening. She was determined not to win the fight, but to show the proctors that she was capable. All because of one Uzumaki. She lost.

But, It was semi-accomplished. After the fight, she _and_ Neji were taken to the medic nins for their near-fatal injuries. Everyone looked to Naruto when the two were escorted out, wondering what he said to get Hinata so strong.

"Hyuuga Hinata just made her presence known." He said, making sure to look at the proctor.

 **NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

It was had been after the invasion. Naruto was setting out to retrieve Sasuke even though he was not a chunin. Hinata watched as he set up gear with Neji, Shikamaru, and Kakashi. She had been there listening to his and Sakura's conversation.

"Please bring him back, Naruto." Sakura cried. Hinata fought the urge to roll her pupiless eyes.

Naruto sighed and smiled softly at Sakura. "You really love him, huh? Well I will bring him back. Even if I have to kick his ass. For you Sakura, anything." Sakura nodded and moved away. Hinata again fought the urge to punch the girl. She didn't even wish Naruto well or even tell him to be careful. As long as Sasuke came back to her, she could care less about Naruto.

Hinata walked over to Naruto. Naruto smiled softly. "I suppose you want me bring Sasuke back for you too?" There was amusement. But, Hinata looked closely and heard a small hint of hurt in his voice.

The girl looked him straight in the eye with so much confidence. "Wrong" she whispered. Naruto's eyes widened. "I came to give you some healing ointment, although you may not need it, because of kyuubi." Everyone had found out about the fox, and because it was Naruto, they were strangely comfortable with it. "I want you to be careful. I want you to come back in one piece. I also packed you some food incase you get tired of the same old standard food."

Naruto smiled as she she gave him a bag of foods. His smile grew as she pulled out a steaming hot cup of instant-ramen. "For now" she mumbled.

Hinata waited until Sakura was in earshot. The girl needed to know that Naruto would not wait for her any longer. "I want you to come back alive and kicking. I don't care if you have Sasuke or not, as long as you're back." Sakura narrowed her eyes a bit behind Naruto and Hinata smiled.

She had to let Naruto know. "Don't waste your life on something that you thought could have been stopped. I don't mean to talk down on him, but we all saw it coming. I know hatred." Neji smiled at her, happy that Naruto and Hinata changed him before he became Sasuke.

"He's your best friend. You were his only friend. He will miss you. And when he's ready, he'll come back. Just for you to be happy, I know." She made sure not to put Sakura in there, because in reality, it was never about her. Sasuke had all his social emotions focused on Naruto, the one brave enough to pull him out of the darkness, and brave enough to pull him back into the light.

Hinata stood on her toes as she put her arms around Naruto's neck and played with his hair. She hugged him and whispered softly in his ear. "I like you, okay. I mean like you as much as Sakura likes Sasuke. So I'm going to be selfish. If you're going to try and waste your life on someone, try me. Because I won't let you down like Sakura or Sasuke. I want you to come back, for me. For everyone. Because I care... _so much that it hurts._ "

She moved back and stared at Naruto. She wished she knew how to read emotions. Naruto's eyes were filled with something, Adoration? Love, maybe? She didn't know until Naruto spoke.

"I will come back. That is my ninja way. Not just anything for, you Hinata. _Everything_ for you." Naruto gave her a quick peck on the mouth and ran ahead with Neji, Kakashi, and Shikamaru, who were telling Naruto that he finally opened his eyes.

Hinata stood there for a long while. Even after Sakura glared at her and stormed away. Even after it began to rain. Even after Tenten came to put a raincoat over her. She stood there, touching her lips, as she an epiphany came on.

' _That moment you realize that you would always wait for him.'_ And it was true. She crushed on him since they were still young, through the academy. And here they were, 15 years of age and she still loved him. And he returned her feelings. It had truly been forever.

 **NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN**

Hinata stood in a line with her fellow genins: Lee, Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, Ino. Standing next to Naruto, and laughing his head off was Sasuke. She had been right. Sasuke decided to come back, not for Naruto, but with him. Everyone wondered why the mission took more than five months. It was because Naruto promised Sasuke that he would help him with Itachi. They fought him, Sasuke learned the truth, Itachi died by his hand, and Sasuke asked Naruto to help him come to terms with his life. He did. No one had ever seen Sasuke more happier. When they came back, Sasuke told Sakura he was gay and had his eye on a civilian boy.

Naruto had been right to. Up on a platform was Tsunade, the fifth hokage. She glared at Naruto and Sasuke, although it was half-hearted, Naruto being her favorite and all. "You brats done?" she asked.

Sasuke laughed some more. Gasping for air in between his giggles and words. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. Naruto just won't shut up. He's too funny." Hinata saw Sakura glare at the two, maybe because Naruto, and only Naruto, could make Sasuke laugh and happy like that. She giggled a bit and Naruto stared at her and winked. She blushed remembering the night Naruto and Sasuke had returned.

Naruto had found her and they traveled to a waterfall. That night, they talked about everything. When they fell in love with the other, their dreams, their hopes, themselves. Naruto had taken her behind the falling water and made love to her. For hours on end, they lost their innocence. They had begun dating after that. Hinata could never be more happier.

"I will now pronounce the new chunin of Konohagakure. Inuzuka Kiba." Everyone clapped as Kiba went up and retrieved his vest.

"Tenten" Hinata gave a big whoop for her best friend.

"Rock Lee" The boy went up and showed his excitement to being one step closer to his lover, Neji. In the back, Hinata saw Neji blush.

"Akimichi Chouji"

"Yamanaka Ino" Sai gave the girl a thumbs up and so did Sasuke. She had long gotten over Sasuke, earning his and Hinata's respect.

"Uchiha Sasuke" This earned an 'alright, teme!' from Naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Everyone gave a big whoop as their hero, from kyuubi and pain, went to the alter. "Am I one step closer to being Hokage, Baachan?"

"Damn straight, Gaki. Now get down." Tsunade said after hugging the young man. Naruto returned to his spot next to Sasuke. "Nice, dobe." the raven said and shouldered Naruto a bit.

"Haruno Sakura" everyone clapped and Team seven gave a big whoop to their teammates. She smiled at them.

"And last, but certainly not least due to her outstanding progress, Hyuuga Hinata." Everyone gave loud claps and Neji was in the back near the other hyuugas whooping too. Only Sakura did not clap, Hinata noticed.

Naruto was standing by the stairs when she walked back to them. She jumped into his arms and he spun her around, kissing her. She opened her eyes when Sasuke and Kiba yelled a "go, Naruto!"

Naruto kissed her forehead as he set her to the ground. "I told you we would become chunin." he stated. Hinata nodded her head in Sasuke's direction. Naruto turned to see him giving a thumbs up and with a smile that only the two shared for each other. 'I'm happy for you, bro.' Sasuke mouthed and Naruto mouthed back 'I'm happy for you too.'

When he turned back to Hinata, she stood on her toes to kiss him. "And I told you your best friend would return."

"You did. I love you Hyuuga Hinata."

"I love you too."

 **Story's not over, yet. Two more chapters. Naruto and Hinata are so cute**


	2. Chapter 2

That You Were Relieved She Waited For You

 **Naruto**

Tsunade sat at her desk staring at the fox mask of one of her top ANBU. "Take off your mask, fox, I want to speak with Naruto personally."

Said 17 year old removed his mask and smiled ferally at the older women. "What is the favor, Baa-chan?"

Tsunade smiled at the commander. Yes, Naruto had worked hard to become not a ANBU captain, but commander. He was the coordinator of every genin to jounin after Tsunade. He had all the information of each clan and person in the village. Nothing got past him. He was head of every team captain in ANBU as well, including Neji and Sasuke. Naruto was taken to every other village when Tsunade needed to be guarded and he even had command over other ninja. She could never be more proud.

He, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee had went to take the jounin exams in Suna immediately after they became chunin. Naruto had won them, making Konoha's ANBU commander take interest in him. The man, the original holder of the fox mask, trained Naruto well. When his friends joined ANBU, Naruto was instantly given the commander position.

"I want to ask a favor of you."

Naruto laughed. "Baa-chan. It will always be no if you don't ask. So, go ahead."

"I want you to retain your position as ANBU commander, but I want you on a team as well. I want you to be the captain of team _Erito-Ryoku_ (elite force). Like now, you will still be in charge of them. How does that sound."

"Great, actually. But, who will protect you when you travel to other villages?"

"You, of course. Just because you're joining a team doesn't mean you're forgetting about me. I'll wait to travel until you return from missions. Besides, with you, the missions will be fast."

Naruto nodded. "Who is on this team, may I ask?"

Tsunade looked through the files. "Your girlfriend, Wolf/Hyuuga Hinata, Pigeon/Hyuuga Neji, Hawk/Uchiha Sasuke, Deer/Nara Shikamaru, and Cheetah/Rock Lee. That alright with you, brat?"

Naruto noded. "Hell yeah. But, you do know that those are the top ANBU?"

"Hence the team name. Everyone should be here in a few minutes to speak. You have a mission tonight."

As if on cue, all of Naruto's team members knocked and walked in. Many "good evening, Hokage-sama and Naruto-Shirei's" were heard. Hinata kissed Naruto and ran back over to the others as Neji laughed.

Tsunade stood and faced the new additions. "I already briefed Naruto on what was going on. Since he is okay with it, I will just give you this order. Naruto will be the commander of you all, while retaining his commander position over ANBU. Instead of Naruto going on S-rank missions by himself, he will be accompanied by all of you. Your team name is _Erito-Ryoku_. Is that clear?"

They nodded, Hinata relieved that Naruto would not take such dangerous missions by himself anymore. "Good. Let's move on. You six are to infiltrate a camp and take some blueprints of the Iwa ninja. It is rumored that the weapons they are building can destroy Konoha. The reason it is an S-class is because there are about three missing konoha ninja from here who can give them our info. You leave tonight. Naruto will plan out the mission. Dismissed."

 **(Later that Night by the Gates of Konoha)**

Naruto, Neji, and Hinata were standing by the gates waiting on the others. Neji was busy complaining about Lee doing something dumb, Hinata was trying to calm him down, and Naruto was talking to Kakashi and Sakura, who were on gate watch.

Unlike the others, Naruto wore the metal flak armor/jacket Jiraiya had given him for a gift. The sannin had wore it during his time in the second shinobi war and deemed it appropriate for Naruto, his favorite student, to have it. His mask was not white, but it was was blood red and had the eyes of the nine-tailed fox. Kakashi admired his student, the one who was the worst of team 7 and the dead lat. He had surpassed him and Sasuke.

"Naruto, I must say that I like your attire." Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile.

"Thank you, sensei." Kakashi couldn't fathom why Naruto still called him sensei. He was a higher rank, after all. He guessed it showed how much Respect Naruto had for the people who pushed him through the ranks, although Kakashi hardly contributed. "Hinata actually encouraged me to wear this bad boy to distinguish myself. She said it makes me look like sex on legs." Naruto whispered. Everyone missed the scowl that temporarily formed on Sakura's face.

"You really did move up. You came from nothing, no one believed in you, and you were dead last. But now look at you." Sakura added.

Naruto shook his head. "Wrong, Sakura-chan. Sasuke believed in me. He told me a lot, even when he was angry with me. Hinata _always_ believed in me. Even when people picked with me. Shikamaru believed in me, but he was too lazy to show it. Iruka-sensei believed in me, but he did not want to play _favoritism_. I believed in me. And that was all that mattered."

Kakashi noticed the way Naruto said favoritism, as if disgusted by it. Did Naruto know he was slightly favored by the former ANBU commander and the Hokage herself? Probably not. He decided to do what he should have done six years ago.

"Naruto, you may not know this, but I am _so so so_ proud of you. You were my strongest student, you know?" Kakashi laughed quietly. "In strength now, but when you were twelve, you were the strongest mentally. People despised you, attempted to kill you, you grew up without parent, alone, you gave love and never returned it. I was training Sasuke and Sakura was focused on Sasuke. But, you never gave up, you kept going with a dream to make a mark in this village. You did it, but you still have the Hokage in your mind.

I trained Sasuke, but I want you to know that I noticed you as well. Everyday Jiraiya left, I watched you train more and more to be the best. When Sasuke left, you stayed strong for the whole team, even when you were hurting on the inside. And right now, you are the best. Of my students and of the village."

Naruto's eyes prickled. For years, it had been Sasuke this and Sasuke that. He had never gotten attention from Sakura or Kakashi. The need for Sakura's attention had stopped years ago when Naruto fell in love with Hinata in the chunin exams. But, deep down without him knowing, Naruto still craved the attention of his first sensei; before the first fox and Jiraiya. Kakashi was finally acknowledging him, and while Sakura tried, it meant so much more when Kakashi did it.

Was this how it felt for Sasuke after years of being behind his brother in their father's eyes? Naruto did not know, but as Hinata leaned her head on his shoulder and Sasuke, who had arrived with Shikamaru and Lee just in time for Kakashi's speech, put his hand o Naruto's back, Naruto realized he had let a few tears slip. He put on his fox mask to hide them as Kakashi stared at him with concerned eyes.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. It really, and I mean _really_ , means alot coming from you. I didn't know that I had been waiting so long to hear that. I thought I gave up."

Kakashi shook his head. "You never give up. Now, get on with your mission."

Naruto nodded and briefed his friends on their mission. When done, the others went head, while Hinata snuggled her head into Naruto's chest. "You alright?"

"Yeah. It's just that those words meant a lot when sensei said them." He replied, letting his fingers unconsciously curl the tips of her hair.

"You know I here to listen, _always_."

"You know I know." Naruto looked at Hinata before she pulled on her mask. Her eyes were glossy, and her lips were moonlight made her look like an angel. Naruto realized that anyone could have Hinata because she was too beautiful. But, she wanted him. ' _The moment you realize that you were relieved that she waited for you'_ Naruto thought.

 **NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN**

"Naruto, get Gamabunta here." Tsunade had yelled.

They were in war. All his friends were by his side. Hinata, his love, was by his side. Somehow, that hurt Naruto, He wanted to be the only one on this field, ready to die, and willing. He did not want others to lose their lives. Nonetheless, He summoned the toad. It's deep voice rumbled.

" **What are my orders, Gaki?"**

"I need you to help in the fighting." In that moment, Naruto looked down to see three enemies fighting Hinata. "Hold on Gama."

The ANBU commander jumped down and instantly killed them. No one would take Hinata from him. He ran and quickly saved Neji's life and even Tsunade's.

"It's time to end this war." He whispered.

 **(After the War is Over)**

Hinata stood by Naruto when all the bodies were cleaned from the field. Tsunade was speaking, and Naruto to the moment to just stare at the Hyuuga next to him. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

When Sakura was cute, Hinata was blindingly beautiful, gorgeous, out of this world.

When Kakashi never really listened, Hinata took the time to listen and talk.

When Sasuke was young and broody and didn't give a shit, Hinata gave her all to Naruto and then some.

When the villagers hated Naruto, Hinata was slowly falling in love with him.

Hinata was here now. He saw her everyday, made love to her when needed be, loved her, did _everything_ for her.

"-le we all contributed, I think we all know who the hero is." At the hokage's words, Hinata looked at Naruto, only finding that he was staring at her. "What?" she whispered.

Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke interrupted. "Look up, Baka." Naruto scowled and muttered bastard, but looked up nonetheless. Everyone was just staring at him. He glanced round but no one was there.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. Tsunade shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You are an idiot sometimes. I was only saying that you were a true hero in this war, and you impressed me, and that I'm announcing you as my successor, and that you'll be hokage in at least two years. But, I guess it doesn't really matter."

Naruto blinked. And then he blinked again. Everyone's eyes were on him. He blinked until he began rapidly blinking to stop the tears. It was unsuccessful; Lee, Nej, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Sai, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, and everyone else was staring at him. "Are you serious, Baa-chan?" Was this real? Did he die in the war and this was his type of heaven?

"Deathly" she answered.

Naruto fainted after that. But, he knew Hinata caught him. He always knew.

 **NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN**

Naruto was jittery when team _Erito-Ryoku_ were leaving. They were in the same positions as they left the village. Hinata and Neji were in the front, tracking. Shikamaru and Lee stayed on the sides to be intelligence. And Naruto and Sasuke were in the back as the the strength.

Someone hit his shoulder. "What's wrong, dobe?"

Naruto turned to his best friend. "Nothing."

Sasuke laughed quietly. "Unfortunately, I'm your best friend. And I notice everything about you. Is it Hinata?"

"Something like that." Naruto smiled lovingly, giving up on trying to hide from Sasuke.

Sasuke watched Naruto's smile and his nervousness. "You're thinking about marriage." He concluded.

"Shh." Naruto chided.

Sasuke apologized as Shikamaru gave them a weird look. "Why are you so nervous, then?"

Naruto gave a dreaded look. And it reminded Sasuke of when Naruto desperately tried to heal Sasuke during the war. "What if she says no and doesn't want to be with me her whole life." Naruto's eyes welled a bit. "I don't know what I'd do."

Sasuke snorted. "You mean to tell me you can become ANBU commander, captain of the most elite ANBU team, and successor of the hokage, but you cannot propose to a girl."

Naruto glared, angry that Sasuke would see him like this. "Not just any girl, It's Hinata."

"Exactly. Hyuuga Hinata, who has been in love with Uzumaki Naruto since she was in her youth and will want to spend the rest of her life with Naruto." Sasuke winked at Naruto, making the commander realize what Sasuke had done. He had used the 'girl' statement for Naruto to come to terms with who exactly Hinata was.

Naruto smiled and threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "You're right. Thanks. I will ask tonight. I love you, man."

"Better not let Hinata hear that, baka."

"It's only brotherly love, dude. She knows." Naruto said.

 **(Later That Night)**

"Uh. Hinata. I was wondering if you could-"

Hinata bit her lip. "If I could what, Naru?"

' _Does she know what she does to me?'_ Naruto thought. "If you could-"

"Yes. Whatever it is I will do it. I don't care. You don't have to say it. But the answer is yes."

"Then I guess we're getting married" Naruto blurted and covered his mouth in shock.

Hinata's pupiless eyes widened. "What?"

"What the hell." Naruto stated. He got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. "Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry this dead last?"

"You know it's a yes. As long as you're happy with this eternal weakling." They kissed and laughed. There was no way in hell the two ANBU could be seen as weak and dead last any more.


	3. Chapter 3

That He's Not Waiting For You Any More

 **Sakura**

20 year old Chunin Haruno Sakura sat next to Kakashi. Everyone in the village were sitting in chairs, while the Hokage and all the ANBU sat up front. Uchiha Sasuke and his husband were standing with team seven, waiting for the man of the hour. Naruto Uzumaki.

This was the day of his wedding and he looked anxious. Someone rung a bell and Sasuke stood up. "Here comes are guy." He stated to Kakashi and Sakura. Naruto ran up to the alter. Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara following suit.

Naruto was practically begging Sasuke, his best man, to hurry to the alter. Sasuke jokingly took his time. But when the music started, He ran next to Naruto. Many girls, including Sakura, were staring at Naruto.

Over the years, he had grown taller, His hair longer. It evened out and came down to his shoulders making the vessel put it into a high ponytail. His cheekbones were more defined and He lost all his childhood chubbiness. Everyone thought he was hot. But, there he was gaping with his mouth open at the door behind the seats.

Sakura turned. Hinata was glowing. Her hair was up in a bun with a few strands hanging down over her neck and face. Her dress resembled that of a princess and her lips were slightly parted.

She and Hizashi made it to the alter. Sakura rolled her eyes because Naruto was still gaping. Sasuke leaned forward and closed Naruto's mouth, earning a giggle from Hinata.

When the minister asked who objected in their marriage, Sakura coughed in the deafening silence, but Naruto's eyes stayed glued on Hinata.

' _The moment you realize that he's not waiting for you anymore."_ She thought.

 **NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

Sakura was walking down the street headed for Naruto's house. It had been a few hours since Naruto was instated as the sixth hokage. After the ceremony, she had overheard Hinata and Naruto arguing. Hinata was screaming the most about Naruto only paying attention to his sensei more than her.

She assumed they had broken up and were ready for divorce, hence her direction. Now was the chance to confess her love for Naruto. Sakura knew that Hinata couldn't keep Naruto forever. Because only she knew how to put and keep Naruto in his so she thought.

Knocking on his small apartment door, she called "Naruto." No answer. She knocked a few more times. Again, no answer. She went to his window, presuming that he was asleep. However that made her wonder, Naruto was living here until he moved into the hokage tower the next week. Usually when he slept, there were ANBU outside his door.

Looking in the window, which was slightly open, she gaped and narrowed her eyes in anger. The sight disgusting and hurting her all at once. Hinata was lying on the bed Naked. Naruto was hovering above her, eyes closed as her hands trailed his whisker marks. A silky sheet was covering them both. The hand finally stopped behind Naruto's neck. The commander began thrust above her. Sakura could not take anymore and she ran away.

Had she stayed any longer, she would have cried. Because Naruto leaned down and kissed his wife's forehead and stated that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever saw. Inside and out.

Sakura later found out that it was actually Lee and Neji who she heard fighting, about Lee and Gai-sensei's relationships. She understood that. She also knew that they had made up as well.

She had been near the training ground entrance when she saw them. The whole field was occupied by moans and groans. Neji was on the ground, straddling his lover's waist and silently whispering sorry each time Lee thrusts into him.. Lee kissed Neji's neck, lips, and forehead. Sakura then realized she had missed her chance with Lee as well. She quickly left. But she was sure the whole village heard Hinata scream "Naruto!" and Neji scream "Lee!" at the same time. It was missed.

 **NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN**

Sakura, Tenten, and the very pregnant Hinata and Ino were walking through the village looking through every store for baby clothing. Ino was gushing over the fox onesie that "Little Naruto" could wear. Hinata was listening to a very cheery sounding ANBU. Tenten was gushing over her best friend being married to the man she always wanted to be with, and how much it sounded like a fairytale. Sakura was annoyed.

She wanted to believe that it was because Ino decided to go on a stroll with Hinata and Tenten without telling her. If she had not seen them and tagged along, she would not have known they went at all.

She refused to believe that she was annoyed that Uchiha Sasuke, the ANBU with them, was only there to protect Hinata by the Hokage's orders. Sasuke did not even accept it as an order. He accepted it because he would "kindly give up my position as next ANBU commander to help my best friend out. And plus Hinata is great company. It's almost like talking to a calm feminine version of Naruto. She is great." Sakura scowled as she remembered Sasuke's small speech as said that word for word.

All Sasuke gave Sakura and the others a small hello and now he was currently talking to Hinata about his marriage. Again, she had never seen Sasuke so happy. His smile would have been bigger if her were with Naruto, but it was a different kind of smile nonetheless.

Ino squealed. "This has to be fate. Here we are looking for baby clothes and we come across a fox onesie. You and Naruto are made for each other, I swear."

Sakura snorted at the onesie when Hinata and Tenten were away. Ino gave a glare. "Stop it with your negative attitude Sakura. If you were going to act like that, you should not have come along."

Sasuke nodded. "Ino, do not stress with the child. She is right, Haruno. I don't know what your problem is toward Hinata, but stop it. You will not ruin anyone's happiness. _Especially,_ not Naruto's."

Sakura gaped. Sasuke was always serious, but this time he was angry. He was ready to kill Sakura. All for Naruto. Why did she come?

Oh, yeah. Because she should have been in Hinata's place. Naruto should have gotten Sasuke to protect _her._ She should have had Naruto's child within her right now. She was bitter. She wanted one slip up to happen with Hinata. And then maybe she'd have a chance.

 **NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

Sakura stood watching Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten while they were in the park. Everyone stared at Hinata. Not only because she looked beautiful with her tight black shirt and pants on, but also because she was currently crawling toward a giggling baby in a fox onesie.

"Come here, Boruto." she cooed. "Or go to Auntie Tenten."

The baby giggled and crawled away some more. He was almost off the blanket when an ANBU in a hawk mask, Sasuke again, pushed his foot out, blocking the baby's path. Boruto looked up. "Uncoo Sasaaa" he screamed. Yes, Boruto recognized Sasuke even with his hawk mask on.

Sasuke had become Naruto and Hinata's personal guard, which for Sasuke had been more exciting than just going on regular mission. Someone always wanted to put their hands on Naruto, Hinata, and Boruto. Naruto was still ANBU commander. He still went on missions, stating that he could not stay at a desk all day and that he would rather fight alongside his ninja then let them fight alone.

Naruto was strong, Sakura thought. He should have been hers.

Sasuke took off his mask and smiled down at Boruto. Said child put his arms in the air. Indicating that he wanted to be picked up. Sasuke complied. "Where Dada?" Sasuke smiled at the indirect mention of his best friend. He stared into Boruto's blue vibrant eyes.

"Should be here any moment now." Sakura heard him reply.

Sasuke gave Boruto back to Hinata, who squealed at the child, earning a soft jab from Tenten. "Hello Sasuke. How is your husband doing with his pregnancy?" Sakura scowled at the sweetness of her voice, but smiled at how Naruto's crazy inventions have actually helped people.

Sasuke had a crisis sometime ago where he was trying to choose between his husband and restoring his clan. Naruto attempted to help his best friend. So he derived his new Pregnancy no jutsu from his sexy no jutsu. Now gay men could become impregnated. Sasuke had cried. Actually cried and thanked Naruto with his life, even telling him that he was so happy that he met him.

"He is well, Hinata. About ready to pop."

"Wonderful." Sakura took this as her chance. She walked up to them, aiming for Hinata. Before she got there, Sasuke had his mask on and was standing in front of her.

"Sakura Haruno. What do you think you're doing? Just walking up to the hokage's wife without permission is near treason."

Sakura looked into Sasuke's mask. Hinata handed Boruto, who was mumbling "Mama," to Tenten. "Is there a problem, Haruno?"

Sasuke dared her to say something. He was forgetting that after Hinata, she was the best medic nin in the village. She would not back down now. "I wish to fight you."

Hinata laughed and Tenten laughed with her. "Why, may I ask."

"Because Naruto is mine. If I win, I have him."

"You still think this is the academy don't you? This will not be easy you know? You're forgetting that I am a Former ANBU captain. I can easily beat you. But, this is my marriage that's on the line. I do not want to fight you."

Sakura turned her head and let a few tear fall. Hinata continued. "You will find someone who can be there for you. You are beautiful. I promise." She smiled.

Just then Boruto crawled to his mother's leg and used it to hold himself on his small legs. He pointed. "Dada!" he said. They all turned to see Kakashi and Naruto walking alongside each other. Kakashi put his arm around Naruto in a fatherly way. And again, Sakura saw a few tears prickle. But, this time, Naruto held them in. Naruto had never grown up with family and Kakashi was there for him now. Boruto called him again.

"Oh my. Who is that handsome devil that looks just like our great and wonderful Hokage?" Naruto asked.

Boruto tried to stand, but fell down. "Ttebasa!" he yelled. A verbal tick from his grandmother and father. He reached his arms up.

Naruto swayed. "Oh my. My heart. He's so handsome. His father must be the hottest in the village. I want to meet him!" Naruto picked up Boruto and gave the baby a raspberry kiss. Naruto took off his hokage hat and placed it on Boruto's head. Everyone, even Sakura, laughed at that.

Naruto feigned hurt. "I want to be with this baby's father so much." He sniffed as Boruto put his small hands on his face to comfort him. "But I heard the man is taken by the most beautiful woman in the village."

He ran to Kakashi and clutched the older man's chest. "Have you seen her? Pupiless eyes, a curvy body, midnight-purple hair, kind, heart sweet smile. I mean, I don't mean to talk bad about her, but I think her beauty and personality are _sinful_. Is it possible to be that cu-"

"Dobe?" Sasuke interrupted him.

"Yeah, teme?"

"First get off Kakashi-san's shirt, and second have you been drinking?" Naruto laughed. He was the only one of team seven who still respected Kakashi enough to call him sensei.

"No." Naruto answered. "But, I think I just saw the most beautiful woman. More beautiful than Hyuuga Hinata." Sakura held a hopeful gave until Naruto turned to a confused and almost hurt Hinata. "Her name is _Uzumaki_ Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto walked over to Hinata and kissed her. Tenten and Kakashi awwed as Boruto pulled onto Hinata's neck to get both their attentions.

"I missed you, love." he told his wife.

"I saw you thirty minutes ago." Hinata said.

"Exactly."

Sasuke turned to Sakura and whispered. "Forget about Naruto. If you try to ruin my best friend's happiness and his wife's again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Sakura sighed. "No one can replace Naruto.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Naruto is stubborn. No one can replace Hinata. Not even you." He walked to the small crowd.

Naruto then noticed the dried up tear on his teammates face. "You okay, Sakura-Chan." Everyone looked at her. She wouldn't ruin Naruto's happiness even if she wanted to.

"Everything is fine." She replied.

"Good." Naruto sat Boruto on his shoulders and smelled Hinata's hair.

Yeah. Sakura had definitely missed out.

 **And there it is.**


End file.
